1st Lokian
The 1st Lokian was a loyal Republic regiment of soldiers that participated in the Great War against the Sith Empire c.3650 BBY. With specialists in most areas of modern warfare, the 1st Lokian excelled in its service to the Republic during the Great War and received many commendations for it's bravery and organisation against the Sith Empire Colonel Pandoren Blackheart is the current Commanding Officer. Formation The 1st Lokian, as the name suggests, was first formed on Lok, a remote planet in the Tatoo system, around 4,000 BBY. In the early days, the regiment was a militia of farmers and parents that banded together to defend their homesteads from the criminal element that used the backwater planet as a smuggling haven. When the Republic "discovered" the planet and sent representatives, the bravery and organisation of the militia impressed them, and a meeting between the militia leadership concluded successfully, leading to the Republic agreeing to supply the militia with weapons and equipment. With Republic support, the militia rebranded themselves into a military unit and increased training throughout the ranks. Initially, the troops of the militia continued to manage their farms and homestead but over time, and with increased pirate activity on the planet, the need for a small unit of professional soldiers became necessary. At first, only a handful of men and women volunteered to soldier professionally, but over a period of just a few months, the 1st Lokian regiment was formed as a fully professional fighting force, dedicated to protecting the few citizens of Lok. Engagements Early engagements were centred very much around skirmishes with pirates and spacers that threatened the homes and families on the planet. These early battles proved useful in training the youthful 1st Lokian in skirmishing and guerilla tactics. Hit and run on pirate bases and supply depots honed the skills that the 1st Lokian would take into the front line eventually in the Great War with the Sith Empire. As the regiment grew in number, their dominance of Lok restricted growth. With many young people eager to leave the desolate deserts of their homeworld and see the Galaxy, the 1st Lokian registered it's interest in expanding offworld and becoming a part of the Republic Army proper. With war escalating between the Republic and the Sith Empire (the Great Sith War), Republic officials saw a need for specialist hit and run warfare and welcomed the 1st Lokian with open arms. The regiment proved its worth almost immediately by successfully supporting the frantic evacuation of non-military personnel at the Battle of Foerost . Though the battle was lost, and the Republic lost 300 warships to the Krath invaders, the 1st Lokian received commendation for its bravery in helping the evacuation and the saving of Republic lives. As the Great Sith War grew to a tumultuous climax, the 1st Lokian established itself as a highly capable fighting force in several other major engagements, including the First Battle of Coruscant and the of Ossus Battle of Ossus In the interim fragile peace that followed the Great Sith War, the 1st Lokian continued to provide security and support to Jedi forces that sought to put an end to the Sith once and for all. The regiment proved its worth and its loyalty to the Republic on many more occasions before the Great Galactic War erupted in 3,681 BBY. During this conflict the regiment saw action on Balmorra and Alderaan, before the Treaty of Coruscant once more brought a period of relative peace to the Galaxy. Structure The 1st Lokian operates a very simple top down chain of command in the regiment. The unit is commanded by a Colonel (COL, O-10) with a regimental Lieutenant (LT, O-4) and Corporals (CPL, NC-5) leading the squads on a day to day basis with their training and deployment. Regular infantry are divided into four man fire teams, loosely labelled after the more aggressive fauna of the Galaxy (eg Fire Team Varactyl, Fire Team Rancor). One feature of the 1st Lokian that sets it apart from it's fellow Army units is the readiness of the chain of command to engage directly in hostilities. The commanding officer of the regiment has always traditionally been seen to engage with the troops both in peace time and in times of conflict. Category:Organization